Communist Linux Penguin Army (Earth 2 storyline)
The Communist Linux Penguin Army is a communist military faction under the command of The Supreme AI. It fought on the side of North My in the War in the Republic of My against the Democratic Radar Overseer's Society in South My. The organization was formed by The Supreme AI some time before the War in the Republic of My, dedicated to spreading communism across Earth 2 and the ROFL Way Galaxy. The organization fought during several wars, most notably conquering the Republic of My, New Zealand, and the United States of America, before the Earth 2 task force was annihilated by the IWAY Fleet during the final battle of the war. Another task force played a major part in the final part of the war in the Rofl Island Chain. In 2013, the CLPA returned to Earth 2 in full force under the command of the Elite AI, starting the Second CLPA War. Origins Following the independence of the Republic of My from China in mid-2011. Instantly, a conflict of interest was sparked when many people of the republic wanted to be democratic rather than communist. This led to the famous Republic of My Division Treaty, in which the country was split into North My and South My. Shortly after, the leader of North My, Linux Anna the Second, was assassinated with Windows Vista: The version so bad it can't even run Pong properly and a plastic spoon by the Supreme AI. Following an incident involving a South My Commando Team and a rigged plane, the War in the Republic of My begun, with the Supreme AI sending her newly made army forward, simply known as the Communist Linux Penguin Army. However, recent discoveries by United States of America spies indicate that the CLPA have been in existence for a far greater amount of time. The true army is three billion strong, and has been conquering planets around the ROFL Way Galaxy for an unknown amount of time. Suspiciously, planets around the Earth 2 solar system appear to be targeted the most frequently. War in the Republic of My Following the assination of Linux Anna the Second by the hands of The Supreme AI, North My (under communist rule) attacked South My through a trick attack on South My, rigging a jet with explosives, crash landing it in South My territory, and exploding it while a squad of South My commandos examined the wreckage. As a result, war began. In the first few hours of the war, the Communist Linux Penguin Army led a siege in South My, following the detonation of an EMP bomb on the North-South My border. The invasion succeeded and South My fell. Sometime later, the CLPA seized control of the Orbital Rofl Laser. Following an operation to retrieve an energy crystal on Soiturranna, the laser was used to resurrect evil villains from Thunderbirds101's videos. The CLPA later reinforced Satan's armies during their invasion of the United States of America. The army occupied all States west of the Mississippi River. Destruction Towards the final days of the war, the CLPA task force on Earth 2 began suffering major losses at the hands of US retaliations. The CLPA was pushed back to the Pacific coast, where the army was annihilated in an orbital bombardment unleashed by the IWAY Fleet. The Supreme AI was later destroyed in the Battle at Earth's remnants. Return and The War in the ROFL Island Chain After The Supreme AI killed Scottyvich Baloneykov, she genetically transformed SLB soldiers into Tux soldiers, restoring the CLPA. The CLPA took the SLB's place on the island chain. After the Great Final War After the Great Final War came to a close, the CLPA was all but defeated. The army went into a period of recovery, living underground and slowly building up their numbers. Suddenly, the CLPA invaded Earth 2 once again, kicking off the Second CLPA War. However, this invasion did not last long. The CLPA on Earth 2 were caught up in the Psychic Dominator Disaster, losing many of their forces to Yuri. To make matters worse, this led to the First Tiberium War, and the CLPA forces were near obliterated by the sudden arrival of Scrin and Nod. The CLPA forces on Earth 2 had to lay low once more as the war raged around them, however at the end of the war, with all sides weakened and the Scrin gone, the CLPA could finally make their move. Skyfall On November 15 2013, the CLPA conducted a full scale invasion of Earth 2 from Mars. GDI Leader Pieboy6000 and assistant MrEASlol were captured within 2 days of the invasion. The CLPA held the world with an iron grip for a month, until Sam's sudden return on December 15 2013. He freed Pieboy6000 while allies freed MrEASlol from captivity. The GDI then lead a major worldwide offensive against CLPA strongholds, including City-17, the headquarters of their operations, after killing Professor Oak, the leader of the CLPA Earth forces, the team escaped the Citadel as it began to self destruct. They barely escaped the city, however discovered that the Citadels destruction left behind a Superportal. The plan was for CLPA forces to suddenly flood through the portal when it was ready, which would overwhelm even the combined GDI and Nod forces fighting back. The GDI launched a missile containing experimental technology that would reverse the superportal. It hit and began reversing the process. However, Nod launched a World Altering Missile which, unfortunately for the Penguins, went straight through their superportal, materialising above Mars. The resulting detonation obliterated all life on Mars with a tiberium shockwave, leaving remaining CLPA forces stranded. These forces were quickly cleaned up by GDI, and no more CLPA forces have been reported since. Post-Tiberium Era After the Tiberium Era, a crashed CLPA ship from the War in the Republic of My was accidentally activated by Russian rebel forces. The ship's AI, the Remnant, activated and fought a fierce battle worldwide to eliminate Earth 2's population. Thankfully, after a month of heavy fighting, the Remnant was eventually defeated and destroyed - but not before it sent out an SOS signal to CLPA forces in the galaxy. Since, CLPA forces have been occasionally invading cities and towns around Earth 2, hoping to wittle down the defences of the planet - though they have not been a major threat since. After the Reset however, concerns of CLPA invasion rose up again, and are once more a prominent fear in society. Music Of The CLPA Trivia * Their relation with the Tux Clones are unknown. Classes of CLPA Infantry (Updated 2013) Metrocop A Metrocop is pretty much on the front lines of any CLPA assault they are typically armed with SMG's or Assault Rifles, making them the most common CLPA Class on the battlefield. Elite CLPA Elites are the most heavily armed of all CLPA Soldiers, they are used in defending areas or for attacking heavily defended areas. They are armed with the Heaviest of CLPA Weaponry, mostly the CLPA's best assault rifles. Soldier Soldiers, just like the metrocops are normally on the front lines, fighting the enemy, but just like the elites they are good for defending key CLPA locations. They are typically armed like a normal soldier, an assault rifle or sniper rifle. Assassin CLPA Asassins are Female Penguins armed with 2 pistols, grenades, a sniper rifle, and a large blade. They are extremely conditioned and can run fast and usually have slight of hand, making them able to reload fast. They also have a fast trigger finger allowing them to fire their pistols very efficiently. Assassins are dangerous to fight alone. Cremator Cremators are typically described as a large armor suited penguin armed with a flamethrower, the armor is bulletproof and hard to penitrate and this CLPA unit is typically very slow but is very dangerous. Synth Soldier The CLPA Synth Soldier is a Penguin Cyborg that is heavily armored and heavily armed. It has been known to have a Laser boltshot on the left arm and a laser chain gun on the right arm. This unit is considered apart of assault infantry or defense infantry and should be destroyed on sight. CLPA Heavy Trooper CLPA Heavy Troopers are the most heavily armored and most heavily armed of all CLPA infantry. But they are not penguins but rather assimilated humans captured by the CLPA and forced to serve them. This unit is reguarded to be incredibly dangerous and must not be confronted alone and requires heavy weaponry to take down. Victory/Defeat Themes (Created by EASlol) Category:Antagonists Category:Factions Category:Earth 2 storyline